The present disclosure relates to storage systems, and more specifically, to using duplicate information stored on storage systems to aid data recovery.
Storage systems can combine hardware and software components in architectures designed to balance the data retention goals of reliability, availability, performance and capacity. Some storage systems use redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) to balance the tradeoffs inherent to the maximization of these goals. These RAID architectures may include hardware and software modules which orchestrate the distribution and encoding of data across the arrays of disks, while presenting the array to higher level systems as a one or more logical storage units.
Disparate RAID architectures can be differentiated by their data distribution and encoding schemes. RAID-1, for example, mirrors data across multiple disks, while RAID levels 3-6 may encode data in stripes which can be distributed across a disk array.